


you make my mouth burn for you

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Huntington's Disease, Kissing, Savior Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron talk candidly about their interest on each other.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Remy "Thirteen" Hadley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Allbingo, Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	you make my mouth burn for you

**Author's Note:**

> **femslashficlets queer women's literature table:** Then they took the last step together, and when she kissed her, her mouth as warm as summer, the taste of her sweet and clear, she knew, at last, that she was home. Malinda Lo, Ash  
>  **allbingo's people-watching fest:** widow or widower  
>  **ladies bingo:** co-workers
> 
> enjoy!

"I know you married a guy because he was dying," Thirteen says, settled comfortably on Cameron's bed. It's far too big for one person, perfect for the two of them, but it still feels forbidden. Perhaps it is because it's Cameron.

They're not technically co-workers. Colleagues, maybe? They work at the same hospital, but they haven't shared a room more than once at work.. It started with furtive glances until she found Cameron awkwardly seated in a corner of a gay bar, looking distraught and nervous out of her mind. The rest was history.

Her statement has the unspoken question at the end, the question of,  _ is this the same thing? _

Cameron pales and bites her lip, looking down at her hands. "I—"

Thirteen straightens up, looks for her jacket amidst the mess on the floor. "If the answer is yes, tell me outright. I don't particularly mind being a charity case, but I prefer to know beforehand."

"You're not," she says. "Marrying him was a mistake. I was—  _ stupid _ . And young. And attempting desperately to be straight."

Thirteen slowly sits back down, looks at her carefully. "Are you sure? No one has been particularly quiet about my diagnosis, so you must've known when we first hooked up."

"I did," she concedes. "But it didn't factor in on the fact you're incredibly attractive." She blushes a little. "Unlike John, my, uh, late husband. He wasn't exactly a looker."

She laughs a little. "Well, if you  _ are _ sleeping with me as a charity case, you won't see me die any time soon."

"I'm aware of that," Cameron nods, sobered up. "I just… like you, Thirteen. It's that simple."

"Are you sure?" she asks. "Look, if you like me a little bit more because I'll probably die in ten years' time, then that's fine with me. I just want to be with you. For the ten years I have left or for ten months or for ten days. I don't care."

It's the most honest she has been in a while, and it makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Honesty is vulnerability, and she's never been a fan of vulnerability. But Cameron deserves vulnerability from her.

Cameron smiles at her, fondly, like there's something worth looking at. She leans in and kisses her, and she knows she's home. Her hands go to her face, holding, searching for her.

She pulls away from her, only to kiss her again, and again, and again.

"I've never been more sure of anything before," Cameron tells her, leaning up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You're lovely."

Thirteen smiles, and pulls forward to kiss her again. "You're lovely as well," she tells her.

Cameron grins at her from ear to ear, her whole face lighting up.

The rest of the world is forgotten in favor of each other. Of knowing each other, of loving each other.

Thirteen wouldn't have it any other way, and she knows Cameron wouldn't have it other way, too.


End file.
